Toph's Nighmare
by CeraJade
Summary: SPOILERS! TAKES PLACE AFTER DAY OF BLACK SUN! Something has a hold of Toph...can the gang save her before it's too late? A little Zutara....
1. Chapter 1

"Sokka! You stepped in my water spot!"

"I need room to lay out my maps! We've got to figure out a new plan!"

"Yeah, well, I need water! Can't you lay your maps out on the rock…there's plenty of that!"

Katara and Sokka were face to face, standing on the last patch of grass at the Western Air Temple. It had been a week since they landed, and the group was no closer to planning out their next move than when they arrived.

"Guys, come on…Sokka, just move over there. I'll make a wall so the wind can't blow your maps." Aang got down from his perch on the eastern wall and moved over to the area he indicated. Two seconds later there was a make shift room. Grumbling, Sokka moved his maps.

Satisfied, Katara took a deep breath to relax, and WHOOSH! The once green grass was a dead brown and its water in her pouch.

"Well, that's the last of it," she said, looking around. "We'll have to start taking from the clouds…although I don't think that water will be as good."

Toph yawned and shivered. "I wouldn't mind leaving this place…I don't know if you guys can feel it, but there's…"

"Yeah, yeah…we know…there's something here. Toph, we checked it out over and over again. There is nothing here…you are just jumpy from last week," Sokka said in a bored voice, not bothering to look up from his maps. "Aang even took a little trip into the Spirit World. Nothing."

Toph made a face. "Have I ever been wrong before?"

Sokka looked up. "Well…no…but there's a first time for everything."

Aang walked over to Toph and leaned down to her ear. "I feel nervous too…but I think it's cause…"

"Hey! I'm dropping this log…someone grab it quick!" Zuko yelled as he rounded the corner from the old fig tree garden.

"…he's here." Aang finished in Toph's ear. He rushed forward and grabbed the top log just as it toppled from Zuko's pile. Aang tossed it in the pit as Zuko unloaded his burden next to it.

"Thanks," Zuko gruffed.

"Yup," Aang half-heartedly said back. He went back to his perch on the eastern wall, but instead of watching the road, he kept one eye on Zuko and thought back over the weird events of the past week.

They had reached the Western Air Temple late in the night. No one had noticed that Zuko had been following them, so it was a great surprise to see him land. At first everyone had been against him, but by the next day Zuko had won everyone over that he truly had turned a new leaf. Toph questioned him over and over again, and that seemed good enough for Sokka. Katara, however…Aang frowned as he thought back to Katara's reaction. Katara had almost immediately accepted that Zuko had changed. This bothered Aang, but he didn't quite know why. He had not had a change to be alone with Katara, so the kiss he had given her before he left to find the Fire Lord still hung in the air between them.

"Aang?" Katara's voice yanked him back to the real world.

"Yeah?"

"Could you fly back to the top garden? See if there are some more roots left…"

"Aww…I'm sick of that root soup," Toph mumbled under her breath. Next to her, Zuko laughed low as he firebended a nice cooking fire.

"Me too," he said back. Katara's shadow was suddenly over them.

"I'd like to see you do better with what we've got," she said, annoyed.

Zuko stood up. "You can do that freaky thing and pull water out of nothing. Can't you pull some food out of the air?" He kept his face straight, but Katara knew he was testing her. For the past week he'd been lightly teasing her, seeing how far she could be pushed. Turning from him, she decided not to take the bait.

"It's going to be root soup."

Smiling, Zuko sat down again next to Toph. Suppressing a laugh, she held out her hand for a high-five and he returned it.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Zuko woke with a start. It was just before dawn, he knew because of the feeling he gets right before the sun is about to rise. _What woke me up?_ Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the camp. The fire was smoldering next to him, and on the opposite side was Katara. At his feet was Sokka, and Aang was curled in Appa's tail. Zuko turned to look at Toph, who was sleeping next to his head, and he knew what had happened. She was dreaming about something and had kicked his head in her sleep. She whined slightly and kicked out again.

Zuko turned back to the fire, concentrated on it, breathed in and the out, and the fire restarted just enough so he could see clearly. _Might as well get up_. He stood up, stretched, and walked down the hill to the latrine. After doing his morning duties, he walked around the parimeter to the eastern wall to watch the sun rise. _I wonder what Mai's doing…_Zuko shook his head in surprise. He hadn't thought about Mai since he left the palace. Frowning and shaking his head again, he pondered why she suddenly appeared in his thoughts. He didn't need to be distracted right now, his duty was to protect Aang and give him another chance to set the world right. _Distractions…_two deep blue smiling eyes floated into his brain along with the sweetest laughter he'd ever heard. Zuko gasped.

_Why did SHE come into my head? What is wrong with me? We need to get off this rock…_

He turned and walked back to the camp. Coming to the temple had been interesting. Zuko doesn't exactly know how he did it, but he was relieved when he finally convinced everyone he'd changed. Because of his fire bending, Katara put him in charge of making sure they had plenty of fire. Trying to make amends with Aang, Zuko approached him and asked him which material he could burn. He knew that it was painful for the boy to be here, so Zuko wanted to show the temple as much respect as he could. _I wonder what it would be like to be the only fire bender left…_

Zuko rounded the corner. Katara was awake now and setting up the rocks to cook everyone some breakfast. Aang's eyes were open, but he still laid lazily on Appa's tail, petting Momo. Sokka still snored, and Toph was gone.

"Morning," he said. "Do you need more fire?"

Katara shook her head. "No…I'm going to cook some more bread today. Were you at the eastern wall?"

"Yeah. More clouds."

"Good. I'll start collecting water from there today too. Aang, I think I'm going to need your help with that."

Aang yawned. "Ok"

Zuko crouched down to help Katara roll out the dough. "Are there any other water bending tricks I should know about?"

For the first time since they'd arrived, Zuko heard Aang laugh. "HA! Don't make her mad! She…" Aang suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Katara. "I'm sorry, Katara….I just…"

Katara smiled at Aang. "It's ok. I'm ok with it." She looked at Zuko with a devilish grin. "He's right. Don't make me mad….or you might feel the sudden urge to…do something weird."

Before Zuko could ask what they were talking about, a terrified scream came from around the corner, near by the northern wall. Sokka sat up, fully awake.

"What was that?!"

Zuko, Aang, and Katara all had jumped to their feet. Zuko looked around again.

"Did you guys see where Toph went?"

Aang and Katara shook their heads. The scream came again, this time Toph sounded more terrified. Aang felt Toph's terror deep in his bones…in the month's he'd known her, he had never, ever heard her scream like that.

Katara lead the way, with Aang, Sokka, and Zuko close on her heals. When they reached the northern wall, they all stopped suddenly. There, on the ground among all the dead leaves that Katara had taken water from early, crouched Toph with her hands over her ears. And, this was most terrifying of all, her sightless eyes seemed to be focused on something the others couldn't see.

"Toph!" Katara yelled as she ran towards the girl. "Toph, what's wrong??"

Toph seemed to not hear Katara as she crouched on the ground whimpering. Katara reached Toph and placed a hand on her shoulder. As if Katara's touch burned her, Toph jumped up and turned around to look at Katara. It was Katara's turn to let out a yell, and when Aang, Sokka, and Zuko reached the girls they understood why. For a minute they watched as Toph's eyes changed from a bright green back to the frosted green they all knew so well. Wild eyed and hyperventilating, she still seemed to not register that they were in front of her.

"Toph…"Aang choked.

Her gazed snapped to his face, and she said in a very small, terrified voice. "I saw…" And as though her bones and muscles were suddenly turned to sand, she collapsed to the cold, hard ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko stood there in shock as Aang, Katara, and Sokka crowded around the small girl. _What just happened here?_ Sokka scooped Toph up into his arms and hurried back to the camp. _She looks so small…_Zuko thought as he followed. Indeed, she looked far from the most powerful earth bender in the world. Her skin was pale, as though all the blood was drained from her, and her breath came in ragged rasps. Sokka set her down gently on Appa's fluffy tail.

"Zuko, can you make the fire bigger?" Katara asked and she knelt down to get a better look at Toph. Silently, Zuko turned and piled wood into the pit. With a flick of his hand, there was a nice blaze that lit up the corners the still new sun hadn't reached yet. Aang was standing next to him.

"Sokka went back to check out the area. I'm going over there to meditate. She saw something we couldn't see, and I think spirits were involved."

Zuko nodded. For some reason, he still couldn't find his voice. Clearly, everyone was shook up about what happened. He could now feel the eeriness Toph had been mentioning all week, and he silently kicked himself for not listening to her. _"When have I ever been wrong…_" Her words echoed in his brain.

"Zuko, move. You're in my light," Katara commanded. He went to crouch on her other side so he could keep an eye on Aang's now glowing body and help her at the same time.

"What can I do?" He finally said softly.

Katara shook her head as she ran her water coated hands all over Toph's limp body. "I don't know. I don't know what happened to her. I can't tell what caused this, but she's so pale…and her breathing is hard…"

Zuko gently reached up and placed his hand just above Toph's mouth. He could feel the uneven breath's warm against his palm. He then reached down to Toph's arm to check her pulse.

"Her heart is spazzing out," he commented. Suddenly, Toph started to shake. Not violent enough to be a seizure, but it was noticeable. Instantly, Katara's hands went to Toph's temples, and then down to her belly.

"Her core temperature has dropped…a lot. She's going into hypothermia. Appa's not keeping her warm enough…Zuko make the fire bigger…" Toph shivered harder. Katara put the water back in her flask and placed her hands on Toph's hands and feet.

"There's no heat in her extremities at all…"

"Move!" Zuko suddenly shoved Katara out of the way.  
"Zuko! What are you doing??" Katara stared as Zuko suddenly pulled Toph's clothes off her and held her against his body.

"Grab me a blanket, quick!" He commanded as he rubbed his hands together until they glowed and placed them over her heart, one on her back and one on her chest.

Katara grabbed her sleeping blanket and draped it over Zuko's shoulders so it created a little tent over Toph. Zuko rubbed his hands together against, this time placing one on her belly and one on her upper back.

"If she's going into hypothermia, we can't let her blood rush back to her heart to fast. It's too cold and her heart is too unstable. If it doesn't warm up, she'll go into shock and die."

Katara bent down to place her hand on Toph's forehead. "Where did you learn that?"

He looked into Katara's eyes. _Deep blue…_

"Water benders aren't the only benders with certain healing powers. Being a walking furnace, I know how to use my heat to save lives."

Katara held Zuko's gaze for a moment, then looked back down to Toph. _She looks so small,_ Katara thought. She looked back up at Zuko, who now was also looking at the 12 year old in his arms. _He's genuinely concerned for Toph_…

Aang grunted from behind the two. Zuko rubbed his hands again and repositioned them on Toph's body.

"I wonder what he's finding," Zuko mused.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys!! I got a couple where people were concerned about Zuko's character...but how do you keep him in complete character when he did a total 180 in DoBS, told off his dad, and left to join the gang? I'm doing the best I can, but I think that Zuko would try to keep his temper under control. He knows that what he did was wrong, and that he needs to be the one to make amends with everyone. So yeah...that's my story...yup.

* * *

As soon as Aang was in the Spirit World, he wasted no time in finding Roku. Close to panic, Aang caught the Avatar Spirit up on what had happened.

"I've never seen anything like it! I swear her sight had come back for a minute, but what did she see? She won't talk..."

Roku held up his hand. "I have an idea of what spirit did this. You are right, this is very serious. But before I can be sure, you need to tell me what is happening to her now."

Aang nodded and immediately left the Spirit World. In his body, he shook his head to clear it and then looked up. He was momentarly surprised to see Toph in Zuko's arms. She was still pale and her breath was as labored as ever. Noticing Aang was back, Katara rushed over to his side.

"Well?" she asked quietly.

Keeping his eyes on Zuko and Toph, Aang said, "Roku thinks he knows what is happening to her, but he needs to know her symptoms. Why is Zuko holding her?"

Katara noticed the emotion in Aang's voice and crouched lower to speak in his ear. "He's helping her, Aang. Just let it be, please, he won't harm her. Her core temperature has dropped to a deathly point, and her breathing is labored, as though something is blocking it, but I can't find anything. Zuko is keeping her warm. He's really helping…just let it be…we need to save her."

Aang let out a long breath and looked up at Katara. "Ok. I'm going back."

With a WHOOSH his spirit was standing next to Roku again. Aang relayed the information.

"What should we do? It is a spirit, isn't it?"

Roku nodded. "It is. A deadly one. Why it is attacking her, I don't know, but I will find that out. For now, let the prince keep holding her. He has enough body heat to regulate hers. I'll contact you within the hour." Roku vanished.

Aang came out of the Spirit World just in time to see Sokka come running around the corner. He had been searching the grove of trees where they'd found Toph.

"Was there anything there?" Katara asked.

Sokka shook his head and sat down next to Zuko to look at Toph. "Nothing. No trail, nothing. It looked just like how you left it after getting your water. Why is she almost naked in your arms?" Sokka asked Zuko.

Zuko sighed. "Because I'm a fire bender. I have natural heat. Her temperature dropped." He gave Sokka a hard look and then turned it to Aang. "Oh, come off it! I'm not going to hurt her." Zuko was getting annoyed with how he was being treated. For the past week he'd been tiptoeing around everyone. He knew that his past actions had not been forgotten, and he needed to make amends fast…but the way he was being treated was getting ridiculous.

After an awkward silence, Katara cleared her throat and asked Aang, "What did Roku say?"

"He's going to contact me soon. He thinks he knows what spirit did this to her."

"We need to get out of here," interrupted Sokka. "I didn't find anything, but we just need to leave. Something happened to her, and what if it hits someone else?" Sarcastically, he added, "And we only have one fire bender to save us."

Zuko frowned at Sokka and was going to argue back, but Aang interrupted them.

"We can't. Not until we hear back from the others." Aang was referring to The Duke, Haru, and Teo. After everyone had landed and Zuko had somewhat convinced them that he was on their team, everyone agreed that those three should take Zuko's war balloon and head to a secret Earth Kingdom camp that was nearby. After they arrived and had passed on the word of the fall at the fire nation capital, they were supposed to move on to the next camp. Since they were in the fire nation war balloon, no one would really bother them. Plus, the further back they went, the less likely they would run into any trouble, and Aang secretly thought the further they were from the front lines, the better. HE couldn't ask them to sacrifice anymore...they'd possibly already lost what was left of their families. But the gang was supposed to wait until word had been sent back that the three had reached the camp safely.

Toph moaned in Zuko's arms, shivered violently for a minute, and then settled down. Katara walked over and did another check up.

"Her breathing isn't getting any better, but she is a little bit warmer." She looked up at Zuko, who was looking off into space, obviously still annoyed that Sokka and Aang were still skeptical of him. She signed. _That's another problem for a different day…_

Suddenly, Aang sat up, as if listening to something that was very hard to hear. "I gotta go, it's Roku." Two seconds later, he was glowing and gone.


	5. Chapter 5

A short while later, Aang was back. As soon as his spirit entered his body, he turned almost as pale as Toph was. The others watched him in silence while he tried to find his voice. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"It's a spirit called Rugaru. It's a deadly spirit, one of death, horror, and sorrow. If bribed properly by someone in the real world, it seeks out someone with a pure heart and feeds off their painful memories. It slowly haunts them and figures out their soft spots until it attacks. It can take the form of anything in the real world, but prefers to be wolf-like. You can tell if you are looking at one because it's eyes will glow bright red. When it is in spirit form in the real world, it is a spot that is blacker than the darkest night." He stopped at looked around at the others. Sokka's eyes were wide and Katara's knuckles were white where she was gripping her knees. Zuko was looking at Toph, as though he could see some mark that showed she was touched by this demon.

Aang closed his eyes, took another ragged breath, and continued. "The worst part is, once it has targeted someone, it'll drain that person of all their life until there's nothing left. It's a slow process. How the Rugaru gets a hold of someone is different for each person, but once they are in the grasp of it, it's almost impossible to get out. Roku believes that the Rugaru for a moment gave her sight and…"Aang stopped. He couldn't go on, but he had to. He cleared his throat and started again.

"I didn't know this, but I guess in that grove is where most of the air benders here lost their lives when the fire nation attacked. Those that were left were the young monks, and I guess it was a complete massacre." A tear fell down his cheek. "The Rugaru must have played off her fears of losing us and showed her that horrible event. When she was looking up…she was seeing the swinging bodies of those that were hung from the highest branches…" More tears fell down Aang's face. He could not imagine the tragedy that happened here…to his people…and that he could have possibly stopped it. More so, he was weeping for Toph. _The only thing she gets to see in this world…and it had to be that…_

Katara walked over to Aang and wrapped her arms around him. She was silently crying too. Sokka had his head in his hands. Zuko stared at Aang with his mouth hanging open, eyes wide. He knew of the air bending battles, but from the winning point of view. He never knew that children were tortured and hung…

Aang continued to talk through his tears. "There is something that we can do, but we have little time. And we need to make a decision. If we do this, it will throw off our plans to continue on finding the fire lord. We would have to be totally dedicated to saving her. There is a place a few days by bison from here that has this special fruit from this tree. I need to get to it, and we need to get some fruit into her system. That'll force the Rugaru out of her body temporarly, but then I need to fight it…"

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that you are the Avatar?" Sokka said suddenly. "You are the answer to everything! We can just hop on Appa, get that fruit, and BOOM! The Rugaru is gone."

Aang looked down at his feet. "It's not that simple Sokka. When the Rugaru is forced out of her body, it won't be in the spirit world. It will be in this world. And it doesn't fear any mortal bending…it only answers to the Avatar." He looked up again at Sokka. "I need to be in the Avatar State to defeat it."

Sokka's hopeful face fell as soon as Aang said that. Katara sighed and gave Aang another hug. Zuko, however, looked confused.

"What's wrong? I've seen you in the Avatar State before…personally, I never want to see you that way again, but if you have to…then do it."

Aang glared at Zuko and Sokka looked as though he were ready to attack the fire bender. Only Katara looked sorry.

"What?"

Aang lost it. "What do you mean, 'what'?? Don't you know what your devil of a sister did to me?" He jumped to his feet and started to walk towards Zuko. Aware of who was in his arms still, Zuko clutched Toph closer and got up from Appa's tail where he'd been sitting. He backed away from the advancing boy until his back hit the wall behind them.

"All I saw was you falling. I know getting hit by lightning hurts, and getting hit in the back is the worst…but Katara saved you…" He looked at her with a look that said _I'm sorry…help me!_ Zuko could defend himself from Aang if he attacked, but that meant dropping Toph and losing all the precious brownie points he'd gained over the week. _Keep your temper, Zuko…_

Sokka got up and grabbed Aang. Katara stood between the two.

"Aang, Zuko doesn't know what happens if you are hurt in the Avatar State. Calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean anything…" She looked at Zuko. "If the Avatar is killed in the Avatar State, the cycle is broken, and the spirit cannot be reborn. Because Aang didn't really die, he's just blocked from getting all that power from the universe. His chi is blocked…he can't get into it."

It took a moment for the words to sink into Zuko, but when they did he felt as though the world had crashed down on him.

"What did Azula do?" He whispered. He couldn't believe the consequences of Azula's actions. _She_ probably didn't even know what she'd done, and if word got back to her that Aang couldn't get into the Avatar State…well, that would be the end of everything.

Aang yanked his arms from Sokka's grasp. He gave Zuko a look of complete loathing, and something inside the boy snapped. "If any race deserved to vanish from this planet, it was yours. Look at what your ancestors did…children were murdered. The world is in complete chaos. And their blood runs through your veins. I hope you can feel their poison in you. I hope that when I defeat your dad…and believe me, oh I will defeat him…I hope that you and every surviving fire bender wakes up every morning with the knowledge that they are responsible for millions of deaths. And I hope that you know when you reach the spirit world, you will find your spirits will be judged quickly and harshly. Your fire spirit does not like murders."

"Aang!" Katara said. "Aang, do you hear what you are saying?" She was crying again. Aang turned to look at her, and his face melted when he saw her tears. He looked over at Sokka, who was white and had his sword out, ready to defend Zuko and Toph if Aang had lost it. Aang then looked at Zuko. He could see his words processing in the young man's head and he saw the remorse and sorrow in Zuko's eyes. Suddenly ashamed at what he, the Avatar, had said, he air bended himself up to the highest tower of the temple.

Sokka shethed his sword again and went over to Katara. Sokka knew that what had just happened was important, but they needed to put that aside and concentrate on Toph. Giving Katara a hug, he said, "Let him be for a minute. We need to pack up and get ready to find Toph's fruit." He walked away to pack up their belongings, leaving Katara and Zuko staring at each other, both looking to each other for answers to what just happened…both having none.


	6. Chapter 6

Aang sat on his perch and watched Sokka and Katara pack everything onto Appa. Momo had followed him up and was purring in his lap, oblivious to what had happened. For a while, nothing crossed Aang's mind, he just watched the familiar movements of Katara and Sokka taking down camp. But then, Zuko moved into view. He had rapped Toph tight in some blankets, laid her next to a huge fire, and then was helping Sokka tie things down on Appa's saddle.

Upon seeing Zuko, Aang was filled with anger and embarrassment all over again. He couldn't believe how fast those emotions all rushed out of him. Next to Azula and the Fire Lord, Zuko was Aang's least favorite person in the world…but that didn't excuse his actions. Nor was it fair for him to blame the fire nation people…in fact, most of those he had meet were very nice. And he remembered his friends from when he lived at his temple so long ago. Aang sighed and looked down at Momo.

"You know, Momo…I should be giving him a second chance…Katara seems to accept him…Toph said he was ok…even Sokka is fine with it…but I just can't believe that he's turned around."

Momo chirped in his lemur-talk and snuggled closer to Aang. Aang smiled.

"Yeah…this will be taken care of after Toph…." Aang trailed off as he remembered what Roku said. _If bribed properly by someone in the real world…_ Suddenly, Aang started.

"Azula!"

* * *

"Ok, that's it," said Sokka. "Has Aang come down yet?"

Katara shook her head. "No…I'll go up and get him."

Zuko, who was kneeling next to Toph to check her temperature and make sure she wasn't getting burned by the roaring fire, spoke in a soft, but hard, voice, "Maybe I should go and get him. This has to end."

Sokka gave Katara a look and then walked around to the other side of Appa to make sure the saddle was secure. Katara knelt down next to Zuko and put her hand on Toph's forehead.

"I would say that he didn't mean it…but something tells me that he really did," she said softly. "But it's not a hatred towards you…he's fed up with things always going wrong…there's a lot on his shoulders…and now he might lose Toph…"

Zuko stood up and looked down at Katara. He was frowning, but Katara could tell it wasn't out of anger. "Losses, huh? I'm not going to complain to much…but I turned my back on my nation. I basically told my father he was a horrible sovereign. I most likely have lost my KINGDOM!"

Katara took some water out of her flask and doused the fire. As she picked Toph up, she said, "I know all that…so does he. We're all stressed, and I don't think that you confronting him now would be a good idea. We need to focus on Toph."

Zuko was about to argue back when something made him stop. He thought back to what Aang had told them about the Rugaru.

"This is going to delay us a while…especially since Aang needs to re-learn to get into the Avatar State…"

Katara sighed, annoyed at Zuko. "Yes, we know this already. Again, that's probably one thing that is bothering Aang…that we will be delayed and the world has precious time left."

Zuko shot Katara a look. "Yeah…but…who would do this? Aang said that the Rugaru attacks when persuaded…and why Toph?"

Just as Zuko voiced this thought, Aang returned with a WHOOSH. His eyes were wide. "This is worse than we thought. It was Azula who sent the Rugaru."

Katara backed away a few feet, afraid of what Zuko would do because Aang accused this on Zuko's family and she didn't want Toph to get anymore hurt. Sokka ran around Appa, hand on his hilt, waiting for Zuko's reaction as well. But Zuko surprised them all. Instead of blowing up, he nodded in agreement.

"I know. I was just thinking about that. Lo and Li, her mentors, had knowledge on how to contact the spirits..." Zuko trailed off. "Just like Uncle," he added softly.

"So…the only reason the Rugaru attacked Toph was because Azula wanted to slow us down," concluded Sokka. "But why would Azula choose Toph?"

"Think about it," Aang said, his eyes on Zuko. "It can't get me, I'm the Avatar. You and Katara don't have any real big weaknesses…Toph's blind. A spirit doesn't make the same effect on the earth that a human does. She didn't know what was following her…you guys would have seen it coming. And Zuko…"

"She figured you'd try to help me, but it wouldn't create much of a disturbance in the group. If I die…I die," Zuko interrupted. An uncomfortable moment of silence followed until Toph moaned in Katara's arms. Katara put her hand to the girl's forehead, then to her belly.

"She's dropping again. What ever the reason, it happened…we need to go and find the fruit."

Without further adieu, Aang turned around and air bended himself onto Appa's head. Sokka and Katara crawled up, passing Toph between themselves until they were in the saddle. Zuko paused a moment. For the past year he'd seen the beast off and on. His closest encounter was freeing it from the underground prison at Ba Sing Se, but all he did was lead it…he never rode it. Aang gave him a hard look and was about to say something, but Zuko didn't want to deal with the embarrassment of being afraid of it. If a 12 year old blind girl could ride on Appa, so could he. _Besides, it's not much different from the balloon…_

Zuko moved before Aang could say anything. He climbed up into the saddle to a spot where Katara had made a bed of blankets for him to sit in while he kept Toph's temperature up.

"Do you know where to go?" Sokka asked Aang.

Instead of answering Sokka, Aang turned and gave Zuko one more look of dislike, then yip yipped Appa into the air and steered the bison north.


	7. Chapter 7

_Two days…two days and nothing…_Aang was sitting on Appa's head, thinking about how they were running out of time. To his left, the orange sun was setting. Behind him, Katara was trying to make Toph eat some food. She had succeeded in bending water down the girls throat, but getting food down was a little more challenging. Toph steadily grew paler each day, but had not woken up at all. After the first day of flying, they landed in the middle of a group of trees to rest, thinking they would find the tree the next day. But they didn't…so Aang made the excecutive decision to fly through the night.

"Toph…c'mon Toph, wake up…please." Katara was trying again to get Toph to wake up, or at least show some sign that she was still there, but nothing had been happening. _At least someone is talking…_Aang thought. Sokka was actually the last person to say something yesterday. Aang was amazed at how everyone in the group was able to function without communicating.

"Hey," Sokka said, jumping down next to Aang.

"Hey," Aang said back. "How's she doing?"

Sokka shook his head. "She won't swallow food anymore. Is that a side affect or something?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know. But it's defiantly not a good sign. I'm worried that we haven't found the tree yet."

"Where is it supposed to be?"

Aang shrugged again. "I guess I don't know. Roku said to fly directly north for two days or so…and I would see it, I would know that it's the tree."

Sokka frowned. "That's it? That's all he said?" Sokka looked up at the twilight sky. "Way to be a help, Roku!" He shouted.

Aang gave a small smile. "Roku says 'You're welcome'."

Behind Aang and Sokka, Katara was finishing up doing another check up of Toph. Zuko was listening in on Aang and Sokka's conversation.

"So we really don't know where we're going?" he asked Katara. Katara placed Toph gently back into Zuko's arms and wrapped a blanket around the two.

"Aang has it all under control. If Roku said that it's north, then it's north." Katara sat back down on her side of the saddle, away from Zuko, and closed her eyes. Zuko frowned. He was just trying to make conversation. He was sick of no one talking. _It's like there's a giant platypus-bear here with us that no one wants to mention. _Zuko had his share of secrets too, but he didn't feel like _he _had to share…he just wanted to know what was up with everyone else. He watched Katara sleep for a little bit, then let his thoughts drift. For awhile, Zuko thought of nothing, and just concentrated on regulating his and Toph's heat. He was rubbing Toph's arm when he ran his hand over the arm band she wore on her upper arm. He'd noticed it before, but never thought anything of it. Now that he had a closer look, he could see that it was black, and seemed to be not quite rock…but not quite metal either.

"Katara." She pretended not to hear him and rolled over. _Ignore me, will you?_ Zuko was about to kick her awake when Sokka crawled back into the saddle.

"Sokka."

"What?" Sokka sat down next to Katara. He didn't seem thrilled that Zuko was talking to him. For a moment, Zuko considered challenging his attitude, but then thought better of it. Instead, he asked, "What's this thing made of on Toph's arm?"

"It's some space rock…from the same meteorite that my sword is made of. Why?"

"Just wondering. I've never seen that material before. It has metal in it?"

Sokka nodded, his eyes now closed. "Yup."

Zuko frowned. "So, how did it get this shape? Did you make it for her?"

Sokka shook his head, eyes still closed. "No. I just gave her a chunk of it. She bends it to whatever shape she wants." He opened one eye and looked at Zuko. "She can bend metal, you know."

"Really?" Zuko said amazed. "That's…pretty powerful. I knew she was a good bender. Just not that good. She learned that on her own?"

Sokka closed his eye again. "Yup. Not everyone from rich families are spoiled with expensive teachers. In fact, she learned bending behind her parent's backs. She's had a lot of challenges to overcome to bend…never mind being blind."

_Spoiled? Well…at least he thinks I didn't have to struggle to learn to bend…I won't tell anyone that…_

"I'm not from all snobby blood, you know." Zuko said instead, for some unknown reason, suddenly angry.

Sokka didn't respond.

"In fact…" Zuko thought back to what he had learned from his uncle. "In fact…technically, Aang is my…well, I guess he would be my great-grandfather."

Sokka opened his eyes. "No he's not."

Zuko nodded, glad he finally got some attention, and possibly a rise out of Sokka. "Well, Avatar Roku was my great-grandfather…so the Avatar Spirit is in my family." Zuko looked down at Toph. "Small world, isn't it?"

Sokka was angry. "You're lying. I don't think Roku had any kids."

Zuko shrugged. "Ask the person who would know best."

Sokka looked back at Aang. Then he looked at Zuko again, this time there was sadness in his face. "No. If he know that you two were somehow related, it would drive him nuts. Fine, I believe you. Just don't tell him."

"Oh, that's great to know where I stand! 'It would drive him nuts'…I'm not too fond of you guys either, but at least try to get along with me! I gave up a lot of stuff to come help you."

Sokka frowned at Zuko, angry again. "We don't need you're help, you know! We got along just fine without a fire bender…"

Zuko interrupted, "And now he's a master in three elements…good job. But last time I checked he's not an Avatar master until all FOUR are under his belt! Who were you going to get to teach him? After that so called 'invasion' you guys pulled, not too many fire benders would be happy to see him…"

"If you think invading the fire nation was wrong, then why are you here? Obviously you still have a loyalty to your people! I thought you had said that the people were ready for the war to end!"

Zuko and Sokka's voices had gotten so loud that Katara couldn't pretend she was asleep anymore. She opened her eyes and was about to interject when Aang yelled from Appa's head, "FOUND IT!"

The other three looked over the edge of the saddle. There was just a forest below them.

"How do you know it's there?" Katara asked. "They all look the same."

"I can see it…it's got a certain…thing…about it. It's definantly a spirit tree. We're going to have to land about a mile away from it, though. There's a little clearing there." Aang began to bring Appa down.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other again. Zuko was about to continue the argument when he felt Toph stir in his arms, and her movements brought him back down to earth. He sighed.

"Look…I didn't say that because I still had loyalty to the government…I have a loyalty to my people, yes…but I want to make things better for them now. I'm against the government…well, basically my dad. All I know is that after that invasion, dad will tighten up his boarders and make life difficult for everyone…including his own people. And even though some may disagree with his decisions, they don't want to be labeled as traitors…so no one will want to be caught helping the Avatar. Aside from Uncle, I'm Aang's only hope to learn fire bending. Deal with it."

Zuko, Sokka, and Katara looked at each other in silence while Aang landed Appa. Once on the ground, Aang air bended himself back to the saddle, a smile on his face.

"I found it! Finally, something went right!" His smile slowly faded as he saw the hostility on Sokka and Zuko's faces, and a worried look on Katara's. "What did I miss?"

Zuko looked at Katara. "Nothing," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a little note about this chapter...it kinda got Emily Rose on me, but I tried not to. Hopefully it's still ok, though! Yes, I stole a line from the Da Vinci code...actually, it's a line from the Bible...and the language is Irish Gaelic...not really correct grammer, but I thought it looked cool.

* * *

After climbing down from Appa, it was decided that Zuko and Katara would stay behind and set up camp, while Aang and Sokka went to the tree and got the fruit. Katara was getting fire wood while Zuko sat on the ground warming Toph. He was watching her set it up in the pit.

"It doesn't matter how it goes in. I'll make it burn no matter what."

Katara looked up at him. "Ok. Whatever." She stood up and walked over to where she had started to unpack the sleeping sacks. Zuko watched her walk away, then opened his hand and in an instant had a fire going. He was about to stand up and confront Katara when he heard a voice.

"Help…me…"

Surprised, Zuko looked down in his arms. Toph's eyes were open and she was looking right at him.

"Help…me…" she said again.

"Uh…Katara…" Zuko said. "You might want to come here…"

"Hang on," Katara said, obviously not wanting to be near Zuko.

Zuko looked back at Toph. He hadn't noticed before because of the dim light, but now he could see Toph's eyes. Something was wrong.

"No Katara… NOW!"

Katara came rushing over. "What?"

Zuko turned so he could prop Toph up. She watched him maneuver her body in his arms, her eyes still the eerie bright green they had been back at the air temple. When Katara came into her view, Toph's eyes snapped to the girl's face, making Katara stop dead in her tracks.

"T…Toph. You're awake!" Katara said.

"_Anseo chuig rachaidh tú tar ar…áfach aon breise"_ Toph said, her voice low.

Zuko looked at Katara, his eyes wide. Toph was speaking in an ancient fire nation language, one used long ago when the first fire benders learned to bend from the sun. Being a royal prince, he had been required to learn it at a young age so he could read the ancient scrolls. He understood Toph perfectly. _Here to thou shall come..but no further._ Suddenly, Toph pushed herself out of Zuko's arms and stood, her eyes still on Katara. Katara could finally see her eyes too, and saw this time that they were a deep, deep black.

"_Mo náire thú!_ _Anseo chuig rachaidh tú tar ar…áfach aon breise!_" _Shame on you! Here to thou shall come…but no further!_ Toph closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them, her eyes were back to the bright green.

"Katara!" She said, her voice normal again. "Katara! What is happening to me? Where are we?" Instead of looking straight ahead like she usually did when she was blind, Toph's now seeing eyes were focused on Katara's face. Tears started to pile up in her eyes.

"I'm so scared…there's this thing that keeps telling me that you're all going to die…I see these little kids getting murdered…over…and over again. And now…" She suddenly seemed to realize that she could actually _see_ Katara. This really sent Toph over the edge.

"Now I see you! Katara…something bad is going to happen!" She started to cry histarically. She looked around wildly, as though something could explain this phenomaon. Zuko finally found his strength and stood up behind Toph. He put a hand on her. Katara watched as Toph's eyes turned back to the deep black. _We need Aang…that monster is going to destroy her!_

Toph spun around on Zuko and with a huge force shoved him back with a rock. Zuko landed on the ground with a grunt. In an instant, Toph was standing over him.

"_Tuilí prionsa! Do shealsa atá an faigh bás! Fearadh na fáilte do céasadh!"_ _Bastard prince! It's your turn to die! Welcome to your hell!_ Toph then unleashed a great tidal wave of rock onto Zuko. He yelled and blocked it with fire as Katara whipped water at the rock, turning most of it to mud. Zuko and Katara ran towards where Sokka and Aang had entered the forest, but there was suddenly a great wall in front of them.

"_Tusa dóígh cúlú amach!_" _You can't run!_

Katara and Zuko turned to face Toph.

"Toph, it's us! Zuko and Katara!" Katara said, eyes wide. Next to her, Zuko was panting heavily.

"She can't understand you," he shouted as they dodged and blocked a furry of falling rocks. Katara whipped out some water and blew it on Toph to freeze her motions, but because of the massive amount of strength the Rugaru was giving her, Toph busted through the thick ice as though it were thin glass.

Zuko was trying to fight off Toph without hurting her, and trying to form a sentence in his head so he could talk back to Toph. _Damn…I'm rusty…_

Toph had boxed Katara and Zuko in. She gave a wicked grin, her eyes still deep black, as Katara and Zuko took defensive stances, ready to block what ever she did. Suddenly, Toph was pushed over by a huge wind storm. Aang and Sokka were standing at the edge of the trees, faces full of shock.

"What's going on?" Aang shouted as he rushed towards Zuko and Katara. Toph slowly got to her feet and looked in Aang's eyes. He stopped short. She gave a slow grin.

"_An tUasal an Spiorad Naomh…Sainmhiniú aon meaitseáil ar an Tiarna Ard-Seansailéir! Níl ain rath i ndán dó!" Mr. Avatar Spirit…you are no match for the Great Lord! You are doomed to fail!_

Aang stared at the Rugaru/Toph. He did not know the ancient language, and frankly thought it sounded like a lot of gibberish. "What?"

Toph screamed out and charged Aang, who air bended over her head. But Aang had forgotten that with the Rugaru in her, Toph now had sight and did not need to depend on her earth bending to see. She caught him in midair with a huge rock to the stomach. Aang fell to the earth coughing.

Katara used Toph's momentary distraction to hit her with a huge wave of sharp pointed ice spears. Toph created a wall around herself, laughing wildly. Sokka ran around to where Katara and Zuko were standing as Aang picked himself off the ground.

"That spirit has a hold on her!" Zuko said. "It's reached inside her brain and taken control of everything!" Zuko did a flip out of the way of another blast of rock. Toph had built rock up around her like a castle and was shooting as many boulders as she could at the group. It took all their concentration to dodge them.

"How are we going to make it let go of her brain?" Aang said. "I still can't get into the Avatar state, and I don't have time to find Roku!"

"That's it!" Sokka shouted as he blocked a rock with his sword. "We can take hold of something else. The Rugaru can only use Toph to what her abilities are…if we can get her limbs, it's hold on her brain will be worthless!"

Zuko shoved Sokka out of the way as a huge volley of razer sharp pebbles showered them. He burned them up with a wave of fire. "How do you expect to get inside her? Only Aang is spirit like, and no offense, but he's useless right at the moment."

Sokka and Aang both looked at Katara. She looked back. "No."

"Please!" Sokka pleaded. "You are the only one who can do it."

"No!" Katara shouted.

"If you don't, Toph could die!"

Katara stopped moving. "Fine. Cover me."

Confused at how Katara could stop Toph, Zuko joined Aang in creating diversions while Sokka ran along side Katara, blocking anything that would fall on them. Katara finally got around Toph's rock shield. Aang made a fortress around her with an opening where her hands could move and she could see. Suddenly, Toph stopped her rain of rocks. Aang crushed the castle and Zuko could see Toph lying on the ground, her arms and legs spread wide in a spread eagle. She was panting heavily, but obvisouly had no control over her limbs. Katara stepped from behind her shield, her arms out stretched.

"Good," Aang said. He walked up to the Rugaru/Toph. Only Toph's eyes could move, and the deep black orbs followed Aang's every move. "Do you know who I am?" He addressed the Rugaru. Toph only smiled.

"It's choosing not to understand you," Zuko said. He stood next to Aang. "It's only been speaking in an ancient fire nation dialect."

"You understand it?" Aang asked.

Zuko nodded. "Azula and I had to learn it. A lot of the ancient laws were never translated, so each monarch has to know how to speak and write it. I haven't spoken it in a while, though. But it does know who you are…it knows who we all are and what it's mission is." Zuko looked deep into the Rugaru's eyes. "And it's not going to stop until it's mission is complete," he added quietly.

Aang saw that Zuko was fixated on the Rugaru's eyes. He slapped Zuko in the back of the head, to make him break his trance. "Don't do that! It'll suck you in too."

Zuko rubbed his head, frowning.

"Translate this: What makes you think you can challenge the Avatar?"

Zuko cleared his throat and turned to the Rugaru/Toph.

"Smaoineamh ar rud a dhéanamh dúshlán duine an Spiorad Naomh?"

The Rugaru laughed. It spoke.

"It says that for millennia it's kind had been controlled by the greater spirits. Now that the world is in chaos and the Avatar is weakened, it is time for its kind to redeem themselves as the rightful spirit leaders." Zuko translated.

Aang frowned at the Rugaru/Toph. "Tell it that the Avatar has always treated all spirits with equality."

Before Zuko had a chance to translate that, the Rugaru laughed. It spoke something to Zuko.

"It says that that is a lie. If you want to know what really happens to so-called bad spirits, have a closer talk with your beloved Roku."

Aang was really annoyed now. "Get out of Toph's body! What do you have to gain by sucking the life out of a blind girl?"

The Rugaru/Toph smiled cruelly. _"Beatha."_

"Life…" translated Zuko.

Aang was suddenly scared. This was a situation out of his control. He needed to get the Rugaru out of Toph's brain and talk to Roku about what to do next.

"Well, you aren't going to get it now. We have a hold of her limps, and are prepared to hold her like this for a very long time, so you might as well get out of her mind and go back to just sucking out her soul."

The Rugaru laughed. The laughter began to fade from the deep, scratchy voice back into Toph's girl voice. Her eyes changed from the deep black to the bright green. It was clear that the Rugaru had completely left Toph's mind. For a short minute, Toph had sight again and was looking around, scared.

"Please guys…I don't want to go back there…" Her eyes started to turn back into the familiar frosted green. "Please…it's Hell…"

Aang kneeled next to Toph. "I promise I'll get you out, only a little while longer…" Toph's eyes closed. Katara let go of her hold of Toph's blood and knelt down next to the girl. She placed her hands on Toph's forehead and stomach.

"Her temperature is dropping fast…Zuko."

Zuko knelt down in between Aang and Katara and picked up Toph. He concentrated his body heat and transferred a great deal over to Toph. Sokka walked over to look at her and make sure that none of their attacks had physically hurt the girl. Aang and Katara stayed seated on the ground, looking at each other with tear filled eyes.

Zuko finally said something. "Did you guys get the fruit?"

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, a whole bunch. The easy part is over, I guess."

"So…now what?"

Aang looked up at Zuko. "I guess I have to go to Hell."


	9. Chapter 9 EPISODE 312 SPOILERS!

Ok...so, I had most of this written before episode 312 aired in Canada, so I SWEAR that I didn't just spin off of that...I did NOT know how the group would accept Zuko, or that they even woul, and I did NOT know that Toph and Zuko would actually have a connection, and I did NOT know that Katara really does hate Zuko...so PLEASE BELIEVE ME THAT THIS IS ORIGINAL!!! And even though 312 has aired, I will be continueing this story the way it is...I'm not going to change it just because we know how it's really supposed to turn out. So...enjoy.

* * *

Katara was mashing up the fruit in a bowl and slowly adding water to make it easier for Toph to swallow. Zuko was sitting next to her, holding Toph as usual, but this time he kept looking at her face every other minute, worried that he might look down to see those devil-black eyes staring up at him again. Aang was pacing back and forth on the opposite side of the clearing, and Sokka had gone into the woods.

Zuko watched Aang do two laps of pacing, then said quietly to Katara, "You might be wasting your time, mashing that fruit. How do you know that he'll get back into the Avatar State?"

Katara violently splashed some more water into the bowl. "He'll get in it. I believe that he will." She looked at Zuko in distaste. "Nice to know you have faith."

Zuko shrugged and waved his hand to make the fire bigger. "All I'm saying is that we don't know how he can get into it. You guys have said that even when he could get into the Avatar State, it was usually by accident. He didn't have too much control over it." Zuko wrapped Toph tightly and laid her next to the fire.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

Zuko stretched and stood up. "My legs are asleep and I need to walk around. She'll be fine for five minutes." He walked over to the edge of the clearing and started to do some stretches. Katara looked down at Toph. _She's so small…_Katara then looked over at Aang, who had sat down to meditate. Suddenly, she was filled with the need to walk around too. Sokka walked into the clearing with a dead fluffy animal slung over his shoulder.

"I'm not skinning that," Katara said as she stood up. "Watch Toph. I need to go for a walk."

Before Sokka could complain, Katara was up and walking away into the woods. Zuko watched her disappear, then went back to stretching his left leg. After his muscles were relaxed, he stood up. Aang was clearly deep in meditation and Sokka was cleaning his kill and watching Toph. Satisfied that no one was paying attention to him, Zuko silently slipped into the woods after Katara.

Zuko had a hard time tracking Katara. She was a silent walker, and knew how to move through trees and grass without leaving much of a disturbance. He eventually caught up with her at the edge of a little creek. She was bent over and staring at herself in the water. It took Zuko a minute to realize that the water she was looking at was smooth as glass, while the rest of the busy creek flowed around it.

Zuko went and squatted down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"It's a relaxation exercise." Katara said, not taking her eyes off the spot. "What are you doing?"

"Getting blood flow back into my legs."

Katara broke her conenctration and looked over at him. "If she's so hard to hold, then stop helping. We can keep her warm next to the fire."

"She'd get burned being by the fire all the time," Zuko said, frowning. "And I wasn't complaining. You asked what I was doing, and I told you."

Katara looked a Zuko hard for a moment, then turned her gaze back to the creek. This time she put both her hands out and started slowing turning the water in a mesmorizing motion. Zuko watched her for a while, and then stood up. He figured she had gone into meditation. He was about to walk away when he was hit hard in the back of the head with a water whip.

"What was that for?" He asked angrily. He put a hand up to his head and felt the welt.

Katara was in her attack stance, whip at her side. "That was for everything you did to us."

Zuko turned to face her directly. He was in his defensive stance now. "I haven't done anything now! I've been doing my share of the work…I've even kept that little brat warm for you!"

"Oh, do you want recognition now?" Katara asked. "Do you want us to say 'Oh, the great hero Prince Zuko has saved our poor little group'?"

Zuko was shocked. "What? No! I never said I wanted that! What is wrong with you? I'm here for Aang now…"

"Just like you'd changed in Ba Sing Se?" Katara started to walk towards him slowly. " 'I've learned I'm free to choose my own destiny'" She mimicked Zuko's voice. "What a load that was! You abandon your uncle, join up with you're Satan spawned sister…like you've changed!"

Zuko was slowly backing up. He would fight her if he had to, but he didn't understand what was going on. _Where is this coming from?_

"What? You defended me and told your brother and Aang that I had changed! What're you doing now?"

"HA!" Katara laughed. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. I didn't know what you were up to, all I knew was that if you were going to pretend to be on our side, might as well let you without a fight. Eventually we'd get the truth out of you…Toph would be able to tell."

Zuko took a second to look up into the sky. The full moon was a bright reminder to him that if she truly hated him and wanted him gone, this would be her time to do it. He stopped backing up. _Enough of this!_ Katara took two more steps towards him, but when she saw that he wasn't moving anymore she stopped walking and looked a little unsure. Zuko noticed her weakness. _She's not going to hurt me..._

"Are you done?" He asked. "Can I talk now?" Katara nodded.

"I know that my actions weren't…the best…"

Katara smirked.

Zuko ignored that and continued. "But can you honestly tell me that you are perfect? You had never once in your life been confused, or lost? You are thousands of miles away from home…you don't know what is happening to your father or the rest of the invaders…and right now your biggest worry is me betraying you guys? You were sitting ducks for over a week up there…don't you think I would have done something by now?"

Katara lowered her whip and looked at Zuko curiously. "Perhaps," she answered slowly.

Zuko took a couple steps forward. "I meant everything I said at Ba Sing Se. I have changed. It just took me a while to finally get here."

As suddenly as she flared up, tears fell from Katara's eyes as she let her water whip fall back into the creek. "People can't change that fast," she said.

Zuko took a few more cautious steps until he was right in front of Katara. _What am I doing? _He thought. "I think they can. You are a lot different from the first time we met. You all are."

Katara looked up into Zuko's face. Her big blue eyes were full of tears, and Zuko saw months of stress and hard living etched into her pretty face. For the first time in a very, very long while, Zuko felt his heart break…not just for Katara and what her and her brother had suffered…but for the whole world. He remembered what he had told his father that day of the eclipse…

_"The war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world…"_

"…what an amazing lie that was," Zuko whispered, still lost in his thoughts.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Nothing," Zuko held out his hand to Katara. "Let's just start over, how about? Hi, I'm Zuko, self-exhiled prince of the Fire Nation and second in line to the throne. And you are?"

Katara stared at Zuko for a moment, as if unable to believe he was trying to make a joke, and started to laugh. It was the sweetest sound Zuko had ever heard. She took his hand.

"My name is Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe. My father is the chief, so I suppose I am a princess." Katara then looked confused. "If I may ask, Prince Zuko, why are you second in line?"

Zuko smiled. "Well, my father's brother is still alive, isn't he? He would get the throne before me. And I'm glad too. Sixteen is too young to run a whole nation."

Katara smiled up into his face, still holding his hand. They stood in that spot next to the river for a short while, both unsure what was happening.

"So, uh…" Zuko broke the silence. "I suppose I'd better get back to Toph."

Katara nodded, letting go of his hand. The worry that was always in her face came back, and she looked crushed as the reality of the world came crashing down on her. "Yeah."

Unaware of his actions, Zuko suddenly wrapped her in his arms, and he was surprised that she didn't resist.

"I'm sorry for this war. I'm sorry for your loss. I promise that I will train Aang well, and that we will end this war," he said softly into her hair. For a moment, he thought he felt her melt into his arms further, but just as he thought that she pulled away.

"I'll hold you to that promise," she said with a soft smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, thanks everyone for the reviews! I've been really busy with finals and everything...but now that's over, so hopefully I'll have more time to write and reply. Enjoy!

* * *

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked Sokka. He was fed up with meditating and needed a break. Sokka was slowly roasting the once fluffy animal, and even though Aang didn't eat meat, it was smelling delicious.

"For a walk," Sokka answered, not looking up.

Aang stretched and looked around. "Ok…where's Zuko?"

This time Sokka looked up. "He was over there a little while ago," he pointed. Sokka looked around. "He must've gone into the woods too." He went back to his meat.

Aang suddenly was worried. _Why are they both missing? What is happening?_ Aang didn't know why he was worried, or even bothered, for that matter, but he was about to head into the woods when he saw by the moonlight Katara and Zuko walk out together. They walked up silently, Katara going back to the fruit and Zuko going back to his duty of keeping Toph warm. Aang could feel something had changed between the two, and he didn't like not being in the loop.

"So…" he said awkwardly. "What did you guys do?"

Katara started to mash the fruit again. "Just went for a walk. Zuko's legs were asleep and I needed to get some more water."

_That's a lie, _Aang thought. _She didn't take her water pouch with her._ "Oh, ok." He said out loud. Aang did not like this at all. He knew that Zuko had changed, he felt that for sure, but that didn't mean that he trusted Zuko. And even though Katara had defended Zuko, Aang had felt sure that deep down that she hated him. But seeing them together with a secret that he didn't know, Aang felt this new feeling he didn't recognize. _Am I jealous of Zuko?_ Aang groaned inwardly. Why would he be jealous? _Of course Katara wouldn't feel anything for Zuko! They were just walking in the woods, that's all…_

Toph moaned in Zuko's arms and kicked out. It was her first movement since the Rugaru had left her body. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. After a moment, she stopped moving and went limp.

"That was weird," Sokka said. "I wonder what…" He trailed off as they saw the look on Zuko's face. Aang had never seen so much fear in the fire bender before, and immediately all his thoughts of jealously vanished. _Her face was facing up towards Zuko…I wonder what he saw…_

"Zuko…" Aang asked quietly. "Zuko, what did you see? What happened?"

Zuko looked up at Aang. "You need to get into the Avatar State soon…she's leaving, Aang."

Aang groaned, frustrated. "Yes, I _know _this! You're powers of detecting the obvious are overpowering."

"Hey, you asked," Zuko snapped back. "It's not my fault you're thingy is closed and you can't get into the Avatar State." As soon as Zuko said this his eyes went wide. _Why do I never think before I speak??_

Sokka and Katara were silent as Aang stared at Zuko. His face seemed to get redder and redder as the Airbender contemplated the horrible things he could do to the firebender.

"Oh, right, it was someone else's sister that nearly killed me…someone else betrayed us in Ba Sing Se…I always get you and Someone Else mixed up."

"I didn't mean that," Zuko said quietly. "I didn't think…"

Aang let out a yell, bended a rock up and launched it into the forest. "Of course you didn't think! No one was thinking! Least of all me! Why didn't anyone see her sneaking up on me?"

The others looked at him in silence. He growled again, and kicked another chunk of earth into the trees. "Why didn't I learn to get into the Avatar State _before?_"

"Because we were all fighting, there were just too many Di Li," Katara said, trying to calm Aang down.

"No!" Aang shouted again. "No! None of you understand! I had to open up my last chukra to get into the Avatar State, and I didn't do that with the Guru! I did it right there in the middle of that fight, and if I had just done it earlier I wouldn't've needed to take the time and I could've kept an eye on Azula, and she'd be gone by now, and we'd have the Firelord…" Aang trailed off as the weight of his duties became too heavy for him. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"It just seems like the time for the Avatar is over. No matter what I do, things get in my way, and I can never do anything right for the world. The universe just doesn't want an Avatar anymore."

After Aang's explosion, the only movement in the small camp was the flicker of the firelight, but eventually that stopped too. Katara looked at Zuko and saw that he was meditating and concentrating on not letting the fire flicker. She then looked at Sokka, who was laying on his back with one hand in the air, tracing the old constellations that their mother had taught them so long ago. She felt at a lost. This entire journey, Katara had given everything she had to help Aang: she taught him waterbending; she was a shoulder to cry on; she was a mother, a friend, and even a potential love. But sitting in that dark, strange forest, her strength was beginning to die. She thought about her father and the other prisoners back in the Fire Nation; she thought about her grandmother back home, alone and without any family; she thought about Toph dying. Silent tears slid down her checks.

The group sat like this for a long while, until Katara noticed that Zuko stopped meditating and the fire was flickering again.

"The sun is going to be up in an hour," he said. Katara and Aang seemed not to hear him, so he addressed Sokka. "Is there a town nearby? Particularly, one with a tavern?"

Sokka got out his map and studied it for a moment. "Yeah, actually. It's about an hour's walk north through the woods. Why? Up for a drink?"

Zuko started to wrap Toph up again. Every time he set her down and then picked her up, he could feel her get lighter and lighter, as though so were losing weight as her soul was being drained.

"She'll be fine for a few hours here. If not, just have Appa move to the fire and wrap her up in his tail. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Katara asked, registering that something was happening.

Zuko stood up and stretched. "To the town. I think I can find people who can help us find my uncle. He would know an alternate way to get the Rugaru out. I need to buy a White Lotus tile first…Sokka, can I have some money?"

Sokka's face brightened. "I can do you one better." He dug in his sack until he found the pouch that held his White Lotus tile he'd received from Piandao. "Here, I don't know why you need it or what it means, but I got this a while back from a sword master named Piandao."

Zuko opened the pouch and looked inside. "Piandao's in the White Lotus too?" He asked as he took the tile out.

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know what the White Lotus is. He just gave it to me."

Zuko put the tile back in its bag. "It's a secret society. I don't know what for either, but I know that my uncle is in it, and I'm sure that they would know where he is. If we can get Toph to him, he might have a different solution."

"But that might take a while," Katara interjected. "Does she have that much time?"

"I don't know," Zuko said. "We might. I know that Azula would want us distracted as long as possible, so she probably told the spirit to take it's time. I'll be back soon."

Zuko turned to head to the village when Aang suddenly spoke. "Don't waste your time."

"Aang," Sokka said. "You know Iroh's good…he must know something…"

"More than Avatar Roku?" Aang asked bitterly. "I doubt it. Roku knows everything about the spirit world…everything I _should_ know. I like Iroh too, but I think it would be a waste of time to find him. He wouldn't know what to do."

"GAA!" Zuko growled, flinging the White Lotus tile at Aang. It bounced off his head, but Aang didn't look up. "At least I'm _trying_ to think of an alternative! You three are feeling sorry for yourselves while your friend is dying! Get up and get going! You can't just give up on her!"

Aang looked up at Zuko. "I don't have any get go left in me."

Zuko saw the dispare in Aang's face. He looked around to see Katara's silent tears and Sokka's tiredness in his eyes. He sighed and knelt down next to Aang.

"Look, I'm not any good at pep speeches…in fact, I hate them. They encourage cheap emotion and I'm not one for that. But I can tell you the truth. You three are stubborn, you are annoying and sometimes not the most talented people in the world. But that's what has helped you. I may have only been with the group for a week, but I've followed you all over the world, and time and time again I was awed by your ability to adapt and over come."

Aang turned away so Zuko couldn't see his face anymore. "It wasn't enough."

"It wasn't your time!" Zuko said. "My uncle always preached to me about destiny, and how there is always a plan. All these things getting in your way…they are a plan. Think about it…you couldn't have possibly beat my dad then…you don't know firebending. But it _was_ important that you invade the fire nation. I overcame a lot of my…well…stupidity and stubbornness…and now you have a firebending teacher!"

Aang was silent. Zuko shook his head and stood up. _Why am I even trying? It's too late…_

"How do you explain me not getting into the Avatar State with the Guru, and then almost ending the cycle when Azula hit me?" Aang asked.

Zuko shrugged. "Hey, all I said was that there is a destiny…there is always room for human error. And that's what you are, Aang. _Human_."

Aang spun around on his butt to look up at Zuko. "Usually I'd expect that speech from Katara."

Zuko smiled and looked over at Katara, who was smiling back. "She's getting a well deserved break. I'm sure it's very stressful keeping the Avatar in good spirits."

"Ok…all this happiness stuff is nice…but what about Toph?" Sokka asked, as he reached over to smooth her hair. Zuko was touched by the tenderness Sokka showed towards the girl.

"Let's just keep trying to get Aang into the Avatar State," Katara said. "Maybe if we talk it through, we can figure out what was blocking your chuckra to begin with and open it that way."

Aang blushed as he looked at the beautiful waterbender...his friend...his love. "Actually, I know what blocked it…"


	11. Chapter 11

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Well…"

Suddenly, Toph started to convulse under Sokka's touch. She started to shake so violently that Zuko was afraid she would roll into the fire. He waved his hand and it was out. By the early morning moonlight, they could see her shake.

"Sokka! What did you do?" Katara asked. She rushed over to hold Toph down.

"I didn't do anything! I was just touching her hair…"

Just as suddenly as she started, Toph stopped shaking. Katara whipped out some water and ran her hands over Toph's body.

"She's really hungry, I can feel it," Katara turned to Aang. "It's now or never, Aang. I'm sorry, but she's going to die if you don't get into the Avatar State. You have to get over what ever it is!" Katara went back to making sure Toph was comfortable. "Zuko, you need to hold her again, or start the fire. She's really cold."

Zuko was focused on Aang. He had noticed the look on Aang's face when they were talking about the blocked chuckra. There was something in Aang's eyes that he had recognized; a mysterious longing, wonderous love, and delicious fear that every man in the world had for that one special someone. He had felt that once, but had kicked that feeling out of his own mind and locked his heart to the love for Mai. He sadly realized that this was what Aang was going to have to due towards Katara. _I had to let go of Mai for the Fire Nation…he's going to let go of Katara for the world._

"Zuko!" Katara pulled him out of his thoughts. "Toph…pay attention to her…please."

Zuko waved his hand again and there was a nice roaring fire. The sky to the east was lightening as the morning dew was starting to settle.

"Bring Appa over. Warm your water next to the fire just enough so you can still hold it on your hands and run it over her. Sokka, I think you and I need to talk to Aang…alone."

Katara gave him a questionable look. "What are you going to do to him?"

Sokka and Aang started to walk towards the forest after Zuko. "It's ok," Zuko called back over his shoulder. "Toph…pay attention to her…please," he mocked Katara's voice.

Annoyed, Katara stood to bring Appa closer to the fire. The entire night, he and Momo had slept on the edge of the forest, blissfully oblivious to what was happening. It took her a few minutes to persuade Appa to sit closer to the fire.

"Please Appa…I need you to sit over here. Toph is real sick. Please boy…help her."

Eventually, Appa was sitting curled next to the fire. Katara picked Toph up and snuggled her into Appa's thick fur. She then placed her bending water into a bowl and started to warm it by the fire. As Toph's body warmed up in Appa's fur, she began to wiggle and moan in her sleep again. It became to be so much that Appa groaned in protest. Katara looked over to see Toph's brow wrinkled up. _She looks like they way she does when she's fighting…_Katara reflected. Suddenly, the memory of the Rugaru talking through Toph's body sprung up into Katara's head, and she became unusually frightened. She didn't know if she could handle the Rugaru alone if it chose to come back out. To calm her nervous, Katara started to sing:

"_I have come back to you broken  
take me home  
And my body bears this trouble  
take me home  
Take me back to my beginning  
Before the hell of night set in  
And I came to this border  
take me home _

I have toured the endless starlight  
take me home  
I have shattered under midnight  
take me home  
There are no vultures in this clearing  
Except the ones who brought me here  
And I'll no longer feed them  
take me home

Kingdom come, their will was done  
And now the earth is far away  
from any kind of heaven  
Hallowed be these frozen fields  
And every single one of us  
still left in want of mercy  
Take us home

Now the bells stand still and hollow  
take me home  
And no one has come to mourn me  
take me home  
Find me where I close my eyes  
Beneath this sky of power times  
And let me see us clearly  
take me home

Kingdom come, their will was done  
And now the earth is far away  
from any kind of heaven  
Hallowed be these frozen fields  
And every single one of us  
Still left in want of mercy  
Take us home.." 

Katara trailed off as she saw the look on Toph's face. For the first time since this started, Toph looked calm and not in pain. In fact, there was a tranquil smile on the girl's face. Katara's fear of the Rugaru disappeared, but as she started to sing another song, she hoped that the boys returned quickly.

* * *

Sokka and Aang followed Zuko a little ways into the forest to another small clearing. Both were starting to feel the lack of sleep and food drag them down, and as the eastern sky continued to lighten, Sokka and Aang exchanged a look of hopelessness. For the first time since they had met, they both felt as though this were something that they could not get through. Finally, Zuko turned around to look at them.

"Sokka, that Kioshi girl that you like…wasn't it hard to let her go?" Zuko asked.

Taken aback at the bluntness of the question, Sokka stared at him for a moment. "You mean Suki?"

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know her name, I just learned from Azula that you and this girl were pretty…involved and attached. When you parted ways, how did you feel?"

Sokka thought for a moment. "Sad, I suppose. Unsure of how we would ever meet again. But it was easy to do at the same time because we were both fighting for a cause." Sokka hesitated a moment. "It was easier to leave Suki than it was to leave the North Pole."

Zuko frowned at Sokka. "What was at the North Pole?"

A cloud of emotion passed over Sokka's face as he looked up at the setting moon. "Remember the Water Tribe Princess? The one that was in the Oasis?"

Zuko thought back. He had never formally, if at all, met the princess, but he remembered the story his uncle told him after the battle was over. Zuko looked at Sokka and realized that Sokka had let go of two of these special girls in his life, and was well practiced.

"Oh, yeah. I remember." Zuko turned to Aang. "I didn't say goodbye to Mai when I left." Aang looked confused.

"She's not the circus freak…that's Ty Lee," Zuko clarified. "I knew that if I saw Mai again before I left, I wouldn't be able to do it." It felt weird to confide these emotions to Sokka and Aang, but Zuko pushed back that feeling. Time was running out for Toph and Aang needed to get into the Avatar State.

Aang still looked confused, but Sokka now understood what Zuko was getting at. He turned to Aang. "The point Zuko is trying to make is that we've all had to do our share of letting go in this war."

Aang gave Sokka a shocked and embarrassed look. "I don't know what you're talking about," he blushed and sat down. Sokka knelt next to him.

"Aang, I've known for a while. I wouldn't've picked anyone else for her…but, man, if she's blocking you from saving the world…then you need to let her go."

Aang looked up at Zuko. "So were you comparing yours and Sokka's sacrifices to mine?" He jumped up in anger. "You let Mai safe and sound in the Fire Nation…and you Sokka…well, I'm sorry about Yue…but Suki has a mind of her own and you couldn't have controlled her if you tried! Me…I'm letting Katara go in my _soul_…in my _heart_." He started to pace. "I am _physically_ cutting my feelings out for her!"

Zuko and Sokka were quiet for a moment and watched Aang pace. In the distance, they could her Katara start to sing. Aang stopped when her voice reached his ears. His heart ached. "I can't do it," he whispered.

Zuko tried a different approach. "Roku was married, you know." Aang nodded. "I'm sure he loved his wife and son a lot, but he was able to do it in a detached manner."

"He had a son?" Aang asked.

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, actually, he did. See, Roku was my great-grandfather on my mother's side…I never knew too much about him though because in the Fire Nation, family lineage follows the father's side. But I do know that he had a son."

Aang looked at Zuko for a moment. "So…the Avatar Spirit is related to you?"

Zuko shrugged again. "I don't know how that works…but that's not the point here….the point is that in a past life you were able to be married. Just because you're 'letting Katara go' doesn't mean you have to stop loving her."

Aang squared himself to Zuko, giving him a hard glare. "Ok, oh wise one, how do I do this? If a guru couldn't control me, how can you?"

"I'm not going to influence you too much…but Toph will. She is _dying_ Aang!" Zuko raised his voice. He had had enough of this. "And she's going to be the first of thousands if you don't LET KATARA GO!" Some morning birds flew out of the tree at the sound of Zuko shouting.

"How do you unblock a chuckra?" Sokka interrupted. He stood in between Aang and Zuko, hoping to take the conversation in a different direction.

Frustrated at Zuko and Sokka, Aang gave a low growl. "If I knew…I'd have it done!" In the distance, Katara had stopped singing. In the east, the tip of the sun was visible on the horizon.

"We should get back to Katara. It's too dangerous to leave her alone," Aang said in a decisive voice. He turned back to the camp and walked angrily away before Sokka and Zuko could protest. The two teenagers lingered for a moment and looked at each other for an answer. Finding none, they gave up too and followed Aang.

* * *

When Aang reached the camp, the sun was almost all the way up. He saw that Katara had moved Appa closer to the fire. As Aang walked around Appa and Katara came into his view, he stopped. Katara was kneeling down, her hands wrapped in warm water, humming to herself. She had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard…_Like an Angel_…

His gaze traveled to Toph's face. It was almost as white as Appa's fur. His heart broke. He looked back at Katara…she was concentrating so hard…even though Toph and Katara fought a lot, Aang knew that Katara cared so much for the girl, and losing Toph would be hard for Katara...it would be hard for everone. He gave a swift nod to himself, walked over to sit behind Appa, cleared his mind and went into the Spirit World.


	12. Chapter 12

Katara hadn't noticed Aang return, and didn't look up until Sokka and Zuko knelt down next to her.

"I heard shouting. What happened?" She asked.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other. A silent agreement passed between the boys that Katara did not need to know what had happened.

"Nothing," Sokka answered. "Really, we didn't get through to him at all. But he's in the Spirit World now."

Katara looked around. "Where is he?"

Zuko nodded towards Appa. "On the other side."

Unknown to Katara, Sokka, and Zuko, Aang's spirit was actually standing next to them. As soon as he'd entered the Spirit World, he'd searched for Roku, but couldn't find him. A lesser earth spirit had told him that Roku was deep in negotiations with some dark spirits to help get rid of the Rugaru. Aang's heart sank as he thanked the spirit. He couldn't bear going back to the real world and face everyone, so he walked over to the other side of Appa to listen to their conversation. He was so grateful when Sokka and Zuko didn't tell Katara about why he couldn't get into the Avatar Spirit.

As Aang watched, he noticed two things. First, Zuko had a weirdoutline of spirit around him. Vaguly in his mind, he remembered hearing Zuko say _My father always said Azula was born lucky, but I was lucky to be born._ He made a mental note of it.

The second thing was much more alarming for Aang. Sitting next to Toph was a black blob. It was blacker than anything he'd ever seen before, and as he gazed at it, it seemed to pull him in. Suddenly, imagines of one of his greatest fears, the deaths of Katara and Sokka, flashed through his head….then past deaths…the death of their mother…Iroh crying over a grave…then the imagines of the deaths of his fellow airbenders…exploitation of villages…rapes of women, murders of children and families….and all the while a voice whispered in his head _All this is because of you…you are the cause of the world's end…This is all your doing…_

Just as sudden as the visions came, they left. Aang, on his knees now, looked up just in time to see the black blob enter into Toph's body.

* * *

In the real world, Zuko was getting ready to sit down with Toph in his arms again.

"This isn't working anymore," he said softly, to no one really in particular.

"It's all we have," Katara answered. "I don't know what else to do."

Suddenly, Toph jerked. Scared, Zuko set her down on Appa again. "What was that?" Toph's eyes opened. They were the bright green, and they were looking wildly around as she reached for someone to help her up. Zuko was the closest, and she grabbed his arm. Yanking herself up, Toph locked eyes with Zuko.

"Zuko," she said, her voice soft and calm. "Zuko, Aang can't do this alone. Help him, please. I'm fighting as hard as I can, but it's going to take us down one by one. _Sibh an fírinne, ní amháin le an ciall, ach fosta le an croi._" _You know the truth, not only by the reason, but also by the heart._ As Toph said this, her eyes changed back to the dull green they always were, and she slowly fell asleep again.

* * *

Aang, still as a spirit, witnessed the whole thing, and as Toph fell back down, he saw the Rugaru inside her. It was angry that she had broken through its hold, Aang could tell, and it was preparing for something big. He looked over at Zuko, and the soft glow he'd noticed earlier was growing stronger. Suddenly, Roku was by his side.

"Roku…" Aang began.

"I heard. It is unfortunate that you are unable to get into the Avatar State, Aang, but now is not the time to work it out. If we lose your friend, she will have opened a door to a world you are not yet ready to fight. There is another way to expel the Rugaru. Someone who has been touched by a spirit, other than the Avatar, has a chance to fight."

Aang looked back a Zuko. "You mean…like how Yue had the Moon Spirit in her?"

Roku nodded. "Yes. Zuko was born sick like Yue, and if it were not for his uncle, he would not be here today. General Iroh is an intelligent man, and because of his past he had connections with Spirits. A spirit that gives life to a human is called a Life Spirit, and that glow you see around Zuko is his Life Spirit."

"Does Zuko know this?"

"Yes. A Life Spirit talks to its donor, even if he or she does not know it. Somewhere, Zuko is aware of his connection. What you need to do is help Zuko tap into that connection, and together you and his Life Spirit should be able to be rid of the Rugaru."

Aang walked closer to Zuko. "How do I do that? Roku?" But Roku had gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others, unaware of the struggle within Toph, were puzzling over what she had said.

"What did she mean by the truth?" Sokka asked, for the hundredth time.

Zuko didn't say much, he was concentrating hard on her words. He had a vague feeling inside him, as if he were trying to recall a lost memory, but it was just out of reach. Aang came running around Appa.

"Zuko! _You_ have a Life Spirit!" he shouted.

Katara and Sokka looked confused. "What's a Life Spirit?" Sokka asked.

Aang explained. "It's like what the Moon Spirit was to Yue. Except, I don't know which Spirit gave Zuko life."

Katara and Sokka gave Zuko shocked looks. It was unthinkable that he, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and Fire Lord Heir, had been born weak.

Zuko looked back at them and blushed. He was annoyed with Aang that it was brought to attention he had a rough childhood. "What does that have to do with our situation now?" he asked bitterly.

"Roku figured out a different way. I need help from someone else who is mortal but has spirit…like a Life Spirit. All we need to do is figure out how to tap your Life Spirit."

Sokka gave a sarcastic laugh. "Ah, great. He didn't even know he _had_ a Life Spirit to begin with, but surely he'll know how to tap into it."

"Roku said that he must have known all his life that it was there." Aang looked at Zuko. "Did anything happen that was unusual to you that would give you a clue to what spirit you have?"

Zuko snorted. "Yeah, ok…because my life was a usual one anyway…My younger sister is the spawn of demons…my mother murdered my grandfather to keep my father from murdering me, and she had to flee, leaving me alone…" He got up and paced, getting angry.

"I was banished for having a heart…my father hates me, for what I honestly don't know…my Uncle, the only stability I had left in this world, is missing…" he stopped pacing. The others were silent, shocked at hearing this weird blurt of confession from Zuko about his past. Katara walked over to him, hesitated, and then slipped her hand into his. He looked at her, surprised, but took comfort in feeling her warm, soft, little hand in his. After a moment of looking at each other, Zuko remembered Aang was behind them. He quickly took his hand away from hers and turned around to the others.

Aang gave him an angry look before he said, "What I meant was anything _spiritual_."

Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. If it did happen, I didn't pay attention."

Suddenly, Toph's body shook again as she let out a moan of pain. The others looked at her as her eyes fluttered open, she looked around and tried to focus, and then closed her eyes quickly again.

Aang let out a groan of frustration. "We don't have time to walk down Zuko's memory lane!" He sat down, took a few deep breaths, and entered the Spirit World.


	13. Chapter 13

Wow...this is turning into more of a movie than anything. But there are so many ideas in my head, it's just taking a while to get them all out!

* * *

Spirit Aang walked paces around Zuko, looking at his Life Spirit and thinking. The others had been silent after Aang left so all that could be heard was Toph's breathing, which had been growing more ragged and deeper. Aang looked back to Toph and he could see that ominous black spirit next to her again. Although he couldn't see it's face, he knew that it was watching him….waiting for his move.

Aang turned back to Zuko. The faint glowing outline around the Prince was pulsating, as though it were trying to speak to him. He thought back to how he communicated with Roku's dragon and Hei Bai. He could communicate through touch. Taking a deep breath, Aang looked back towards the Rugaru, and then stepped forward to take Zuko's hand. As Aang started to make contact with Zuko, the Rugaru made a horrible, unearthly noise and lurched forward to strike Aang. Aang let out a yelp and ducked when there was suddenly another spirit standing between him and the Rugaru. It let out a wave of light, and the Rugaru screeched and floated back to sit next to Toph where it hung, watching Aang and the new spirit.

"Thank you…uh….spirit," Aang said.

It turned to look at Aang. It was a male, and had blonde hair that hung down to his shoulders. It was dressed in a long shirt and pants made of some sort of animal skin with a bow on its back. A band of blue ribbon was wrapped around his head that held a pendent hanging onto his forehead, just above his ocean deep eyes. The pendant was in the shape of a sun with a half moon in the center.

"You are welcome, Avatar Aang," he answered in a smooth voice. "I am Dylan Ui Dan, a Spirit of Life and War. I was attached to the Fire Nation Prince when he was born as a payment of debt to the Dragon of the West."

Behind Dylan Ui Dan, the Rugaru let out a low hiss, _"Moinmeanma de cogadh chuirfidh is go leor, Spiorad Naomh. Cuid mhór bhí racht, gan mhoill dócha rómall!" A petty spirit of war will not be enough, Avatar. A great power has been unleashed, soon it will be too late!_ The Rugaru growled out a harsh laugh and vanished into Toph's body again. Dylan Ui Dan looked at Aang.

"We do not have much time, Avatar Aang. Prepare yourself."

* * *

In the real world, the others had been silent, unaware of what Aang was doing, when suddenly Zuko gasped in pain and fell to the ground. Katara ran over to him.

"Zuko!" She shouted as she shook him. She pulled out her water and ran it over his chest. "I…I have no idea what I'm feeling," she said to Sokka. He walked over too and knelt down, thinking about what Aang must be doing in the Spirit World.

"I wonder if Aang didn't get his Life Spirit somehow…what you might be feeling is half a human…half of him is missing," Sokka said.

Katara quickly pulled her hands away, as though Zuko was infected with an unwanted disease. She exclaimed in disgust, "He's…_half_ a human??"

Sokka was about to answer when behind them, Toph let out another gasp of pain. They turned around to see her sitting up with her eyes wide open. She was panting heavily with her mouth agape and she was looking around, her darting eyes clearly showing that she had sight.

Sokka and Katara looked at each other, and Sokka asked, "Toph…Toph, are you there?"

At the familiar sound of Sokka's voice, Toph's eyes locked onto his, startling him. She stood up, and in a jerky, shaking motion, walked towards the brother and sister. It was clear that there was something happening inside her body, and she was giving all her strength to not give into the Rugaru. When she reached Sokka, she fell to her knees and clawed at his leg. They could faintly hear her saying something, continuing to gasp for air.

Sokka gave Katara a look of terror and then knelt down to Toph's level. "What are you trying to say?" Toph grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face to hers, her dark green eyes drilling into his dark blue.

"Run!" she whispered, and with that she fell all the way to the ground, shrieking in pain.

* * *

Aang and Dylan Ui Dan had followed Toph's body to where she lay, and they could tell that the Rugaru was preparing to finish her off and use her life to tap into that force of evil. Dylan Ui Dan quickly walked over to Zuko and touched his forehead.

"The Fire Nation Prince will send a message to your friends as what to do with the girl's body. We need to pull the Rugaru out, for if he is not touching her, the process will be stopped."

Aang looked down at Toph. "How are we going to get it out? And then what will we do with him?"

Dylan Ui Dan thought for a moment. "We must send him back to Bile. It is a place of abode where the spirits that have fallen from light reside." He frowned. "There is a way…a spirit of light could sacrifice itself to send the spirit of dark back to Bile, where the spirit of light would then have to work to find his way back to the Spirit World…" he trailed off.

Aang's mouth dropped. "So…that means one of us has to sacrifice ourselves?" They both knew that this was a problem. Aang couldn't go because he was the current Avatar, and who knew how long it would take him to return from Bile. But if Dylan Ui Dan went, it wasn't certain if Zuko would live.

* * *

Katara was trying to revive Zuko while Sokka kept an eye on Toph.

"C'mon…just give his heart an extra boost or something," Sokka said. Katara shot him a look.

"He's not _dead_…he's just not…here." She was about to take Sokka's advice anyway when Zuko's eyes flew open. Katara let out a yelp of surprise, and then knelt down next to his face.

"Zuko, are you ok? Can you hear me?"

Zuko nodded and struggled to sit up. "We…we need to help. Aang…getting ready to fight it." He wheezed as he tried to get out the message. "Sokka…tie her down. Katara, be ready to regulate her body….if she gets a fever, bring it down. If she gets cold, warm her up. Place something in her mouth so she won't bite her tongue or break her jaw…" He coughed, but kept talking. "She may vomit…don't let her choke. Watch her tongue…it is going to do anything it can to kill her."

Sokka was already rolling Toph onto her back and binding her hands and legs. Katara helped Zuko sit by Appa. "But what about you? What happened?"

Zuko shook his head and closed his eyes. "I don't know…I feel weak…but I will be fine. Pay attention to her first."

"But…" Katara didn't know what she was protesting, but something tore inside her at the thought of Zuko in pain. Zuko took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Please…Katara, I'll be fine. Go."

Katara looked back into his eyes and nodded. She allowed herself a moment, and leaned in to give him a hug. Zuko hugged her back for a moment, and remembered, for the second time that night, that Aang was watching. He didn't want an angry Avatar Spirit to be after him once Toph was taken care of, so he pushed her away. Hurt, Katara stood up in a huff. She walked over to Toph, whom Sokka had finished wrapping up, and pulled out her bending water to be ready.


	14. Chapter 14

So this is the last chapter. I didn't get the ending quite the way I wanted, but I got the main message across. Aang figured out that he can let go of Katara cause she'll always hang onto him. I hope you enjoyed this little adventure!

* * *

"Are you ready, young Avatar

"Are you ready, young Avatar?" Dylan Ui Dan asked. Aang took a deep breath and eyed the wrapped up Toph.

"I am…but are you sure there's no other way?"

Dylan Ui Dan sadly smiled. "We must all make sacrifices…" he looked at Zuko, the young man he had dedicated the last seventeen years to. He could tell Zuko looked lost, but the boy was unaware as to what the cause of the feeling was. Dylan Ui Dan walked over to Zuko, knelt down and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. As he whispered something into Zuko's ear, all of Zuko's tension seemed to evaporate from him and he closed his eyes to rest against Appa. Dylan Ui Dan went back to Aang.

"He should be fine for a while. We are going to need to pull together. Grab an arm."

Aang and Dylan Ui Dan went to either side of Toph and reached down to her arms. Aang didn't know how this was going to work considering they couldn't make physical contact with those in the real world, so he was surprised to find his hands make a solid connection around Toph's small arm. He looked up at Dylan Ui Dan, startled.

"You are feeling the Rugaru…" as Dylan Ui Dan explained Aang could feel the 'arm' he was hanging onto begin to struggle…hard. Aang tightened his grip.

Dylan Ui Dan asked again, "Are you ready?"

When Aang nodded, Dylan Ui Dan counted, "Three…two…"

* * *

The scream that tore from Toph's mouth was one that no one had ever heard before. It was full of pain- pure, unaltered pain. Her eyes were wide open as she struggled against the bindings Sokka put on her. Sokka tried to hold her still while Katara started checking her body for shock.

"Shhh…Toph," Katara tried to calm the girl in a shaky voice. "It's going to be ok…Aang is making you better."

A second round of terrifying screams ripped from Toph and Zuko jerked awake at the noise. "Whatsgoingon?" he asked, disoriented. He focused on the scene in front of him. Toph was still struggling but she had stopped screaming. Silent tears were running down Katara's face as she tried to talk to the girl.

"Toph…Toph, please…come back. Don't let go of us…just listen to my voice…" Toph's eyes caught Katara's and she started to cry as well. Her wails rang louder than her screams. Katara cried harder, unsure of what to do.

"Sokka…" Zuko pushed himself up and staggered over to them. He fell to his knees as he said again, "Sokka..."

"What?"

"You need to talk…she'll follow you." Zuko didn't know how to explain how he knew this, but something was telling him that Sokka was who she was looking for.

"Just do it."

Sokka nodded. He didn't care how weird things got now…he just wanted this horrible nightmare to be over. He knelt down to Toph's ear and whispered.

"Toph."

She stopped moving. Turning her tear stained face to see Sokka, she smiled.

"Sokka…I never knew you were that handsome…"

Sokka gave a startled, yet relieved, laugh. "I've heard that before. How are you feeling?"

"Something hurts, Sokka. What are they doing to me? What's happening? I've missed you guys, I've been asleep for so long."

Sokka reached out and hugged her. "You were sick, Toph. But it's going to be better." He started crying too.

Toph leaned into the hug. Sokka felt her slowly warming up and he motioned to Katara. She scootched forward on her knees and undid the wrappings around Toph's arms.

The little girl stretched her arms and then wrapped them around Sokka, as though afraid she would be swept away again in her own mind. The three sat like that for a moment until Toph cried out.

"Zuko!" She still had sight, and was the only one facing the prince when he collapsed completely to the ground.

* * *

In the spirit world, Aang and Dylan Ui Dan, along with thousands of Spirits, surrounded the Rugaru. They had struggled to pull it out of Toph. Dylan Ui Dan had thought it was hard to get it out because it was Toph's only life source at the moment. She was subconsciously afraid of losing her life, and he suggested that someone in the real world be her life source until the Rugaru was out. He said the ideal person would be someone who had Toph's heart already.

After a moment of thinking, Aang remembered his suspicions of Toph's feelings for Sokka, and suggested him. Dylan Ui Dan walked over to Zuko again and whispered the instructions into the boy's ear. The two stepped back and waited until they were sure Toph was connected to Sokka, and then pulled again. This time, she didn't even notice. Aang's excitement of having the Rugaru out was dashed quickly when it started fighting. It wanted back into Toph.

Before Aang could ask Dylan Ui Dan how to fight in the spirit world, bright light filled the air. Thousands of spirits took form and were standing now with Dylan Ui Dan and Aang, protecting Toph. From the crowd of spirits, Roku stepped forward.

"Hello, Aang, Dylan Ui Dan. Sorry it took longer than planned to gather a force. Many of the spirits were in hiding."

Aang smiled. "You're here now, that's all that matters. Now what do we do?"

"If it's smart, it will retreat to the dark depths by itself. We can't destroy it, all spirits are here for a reason," Dylan Ui Dan explained. "But we can hurt it and weaken it." As Dylan Ui Dan talked, the other spirits were closing in on it, shouting out jeers and threats. The Rugaru started to pace and make a high pitched whine, like a trapped wild dog.

Roku spoke out to it, "Leave! You are against an alliance of thousands of dark and light spirits and many Avatars. You have no chance! Abandon your quest and retreat into your dark abyss and you won't lose anything!"

It hissed, but didn't show any signs of backing down. Roku turned to Aang. "Move as though you were Airbending."

Aang did as he was told and was surprised to see light shoot from him where Air should have.

"What did I do?"

"You are bending spirits. When the spirit world is in danger, the spirits can give the Avatar consent to bend them."

Aang turned and faced the Rugaru. "You heard Roku! Now LEAVE!" He sent a blast of light and nicked its shoulder. The Rugaru let out a screech. It bowed its head.

"It surrenders!" Dylan Ui Dan shouted to the rest of the spirits. A cheer went up as a dark path formed between them, the opening back to the dark part of the spirit world. The Rugaru turned towards it as though it were leaving. No one was paying attention, but at the last split second, Aang saw its eyes glow red.

"No!" he shouted as it screeched again, lunged for Dylan Ui Dan, and tore a hole in his chest. Aang yelled out again and shot a beam of light through its head. Whimpering like a dog again, it vanished down the path with several of the dark spirits following, wanting their turn to take a piece of it.

Aang ran over to Dylan Ui Dan.

"Roku, Roku help!" But as sudden as Roku and the spirits had appeared, they vanished.

"No…no!" Aang's vision of the real world wasn't blocked anymore and he could see the others fussing over Zuko's body. _He's dying! He's dying!_

"Dylan Ui Dan…c'mon. You have to pull through! You can't let Zuko go!"

The spirit opened his eyes and looked at Aang. "I don't have enough force left, Avatar Aang. I have to let him go if I am to exist."

"But you're supposed to protect him no matter what! How is letting go a benefit?" Aang said angrily.

"He's a grown man, Avatar." Dylan Ui Dan looked longingly at Zuko, as one would look longingly at a lost loved one. Aang saw that it truly wasn't his fault, the spirit loved Zuko but had to let him go. "He can survive on his own if he's given a boost."

"A boost?" Aang asked, but he was more distracted by the fact that Dylan Ui Dan was fading.

Dylan Ui Dan spoke fast to explain before he was gone. "Avatar blood flows through his veins, Aang. Touch him, that's all he needs. Give him a small part of your life force, he can take it. He's not like a normal mortal…he is part spirit…" Dylan Ui Dan vanished.

* * *

The sun had set again, and the Gaang was sitting around a roaring fire. As soon as the Rugaru had been sent back to its dark home, Toph's eyes went back to normal. She didn't mind, though. She felt confused and lost when she wasn't able to see with her feet. The other's filled her in on the events of the past two days as she leaned against Sokka. The boy was afraid to let her go, still worried the Rugaru might take another swing at her. Toph didn't mind. Next to them, Zuko was weakly leaning against Appa, but he was alive. The three were talking and joking how they were excited to get to the next town and rest properly.

Aang was a few feet away, sitting by himself. He didn't tell the others Zuko had part of his life force now. He didn't see the point. _If Azula figures out how to use more dark spirits, we don't stand a chance. I can't get into the Avatar state, and the spirits will get angry if I can't lead them properly._ He looked at Zuko and Toph. _I basically saved their lives only for them to die later…_

Katara sat down next to him. "What happened in there, Aang?"

The boy shook his head bitterly. "I showed the entire spirit world how incompetent I am. If I were able to get into the Avatar State, none of this would have been hard."

Katara reached out to him, but he shook her off and stood up. "I'm sorry Katara. Zuko and Toph almost died today, all because of me. I won't be able to find an alternate route the next time round. I need the Avatar State."

"How can you get into it?" She was confused why he was angry with her.

Aang looked at her for a moment and then pulled her into a hug. "I won't let it happen again. I'm going to make this all right." He pushed her away and looked into her eyes for a moment. _So blue…_

Aang and Katara joined the rest of the group.

"I'm going to work on getting back into the Avatar State," he announced. Zuko and Sokka exchanged a look.

"Really?" Sokka asked. "You're….you're sure that now is the time? This is what you want?"

Aang read into Sokka's meaning. "Yes, now is the time. We can't take another chance." He asked Zuko, "Do you know how to find your uncle?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, we need to get to the next town. I can at least find someone who would know how to find him."

"Alright…good…" Aang took a deep breath. _I can do this…I can let her go…I just need guidance._ "I'm going to need his help getting into the Avatar State. But I think I can do it."

Katara gave him a tender smile. "I know you can, I believe in you. We all do…we're behind you no matter what."

Something clicked inside Aang. That was what he needed to hear. _Of course, Katara will always be with me. She loves me too. She knows I'm Avatar first, Aang second. I don't need to hang onto her…she's hanging onto me…_

Toph smiled too. She felt something in Aang's emotion change, like a heavy weight was lifting.

"There ya go, Twinkle Toes. It's going to be alright. Now…get me food."


End file.
